


December Drabbles

by oneofthreenerds



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, More specific warnings/tags in each chapter, PTXmasPrompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: This is for the PTXmasPrompts challenge on twitter. Each day has a different prompt.





	1. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Decorations

Mitch rolled his car to a stop, just short of the driveway. He stared in disbelief at the sight in front of him.

“Scott. What the fuck?”

The culprit in question turned around, arms full of rainbow string lights. “Oh, hey Mitch! You’re back early!”

“Scott, what are you doing?”

“I’m decorating for Christmas. Why else why would I have all this stuff?”

Mitch looked around the yard, which was dotted with deflated figures of snowmen, santas, and reindeer. “I can see the Christmas stuff, Scott. I was wondering why you’re setting it up now.”

“It’s Christmas, Mitchy! It’s time for presents and candy canes and snow.”

“We live in LA, Scott.”

“Okay, fine. It’s time for presents and candy canes.”

“It’s _October_.”

“Uh. Buy hashtag A Pentatonix Christmas Deluxe at any of your local stores?” Scott smiled sheepishly. “Will you help me put the lights up?”

Mitch glanced at the lights Scott was holding out, before looking back at Scott. “All right, fine.” He grabbed the strings out of Scott’s hands.

Scott brightened. “Thank you!”

“Yeah, whatever. You’re ridiculous.”


	2. Drawer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Drawer

Scott’s phone dinged, lighting up with a text from Mitch. He threw an arm out to pick it up from where he’d thrown it on the couch next to him. 

Mitchy baby: _can u come over?_

Scott furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could get too worried, his phone dinged again. 

Mitchy baby: _I have something to give you. Wanna give it to you now._

Scott swiped over the message, replying from his lockscreen. _I’ll see you in 5_

He stood up, stretching his arms out over his head, before slipping on his shoes and heading out the door.

~

Mitchy baby: _Are you here yet?_

Scott smiled down at his phone as he made his way up to Mitch’s front door. _You’re impatient. But yeah i’m here_

“Finally!” The front door flew open. “I’ve been waiting forever.”

“Were you waiting in front of the door?”

“Yeah? What of it?”

“Nothing. You’re just cute. I love you.” Scott smiled at the sight of Mitch nearly buzzing with excitement.

“I love you.” Mitch stepped back, letting Scott into the house.

“Whoa. What happened here?” Bags of clothes littered the front foyer, forcing Scott to step around them as they made their way into the house. “Are you okay?”

Mitch pouted. “Yeah, just realised I have too many clothes.”

“Mitch Grassi realising he has too many clothes? What has this world come to?”

“Shut up, or I’ll take back my present.”

“Okay, okay. What did you want to give me?”

Mitch smiled and turned around to push open his bedroom door. 

The sight behind him stopped Scott in his tracks. Mitch’s closet door was thrown wide, proudly showing that half the rack was empty. The dresser had half its drawers pulled open, the one at the top empty, and Scott assumed the ones underneath were the same.

He turned back to Mitch, who suddenly seemed nervous. “Baby?”

Mitch took a deep breath. “We’ve been together for almost two years now, Scotty, and I love you with all of my heart. Would you move in with me?”

Scott reached out, grabbing Mitch’s arms and catching his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

Scott beamed. “Of course, then, baby. I love you so much.”

There was plenty of time to figure out the legal things, but for now, they could celebrate together.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Family

“Hey, Scotty? When are you flying back to Texas?”

Scott poked his head into the kitchen, where Mitch was sitting at his laptop. “I wasn’t planning on going back this year. Why?”

“Wait. You’re not going back?” 

“I wasn’t planning on it, no. Unless you’re going back?” Scott stepped fully into the kitchen, passing around the peninsula to wrap his arms around Mitch. 

“Mike and Nel are going on vacation this year, so nobody will be in Texas. Won’t your parents be lonely?”

“Lauren and Lindsay will be there. They’re staying for the week after Christmas, since that’s when the kids have their break.”

“But it’s Christmas. You should go be with your family.”

Scott pulled Mitch against him a little tighter. “I’m not leaving you alone on Christmas.”

“But-”

“Mitchy. You’re family, too.”


	4. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Mistletoe

“Hey, Mitch. Luke was looking for you. He’s in the kitchen, I think.”

“Oh. Okay. I’ll go find him now.”

~

“Mason wanted to know where you were.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, but he’s in the living room, so go find him, I guess.”

~

“Austin wanted to try on some of your coats, so I sent him to your room.”

“What the hell, Scott. Why?”

“I’m sending you after him! It’s not like I was gonna let him loose.”

“Okay. I’m going.”

~

“Jordan needs something from you, Mitchy. She wouldn’t tell me what.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. Just has a question for you, I think.”

~

“Mark was looking for more wine. Can you go get it?”

“Why can’t you?”

“Because you’re the wine expert.”

“Hm. Compliments get you everywhere, Scotty.”

~

“Scotty?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’ve kissed everyone in the house tonight.”

“Oh. Really? You’re complaining?”

“Come here, Scott.”

“Okay.”


	5. Wishlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Wishlist

Scott looked up from his math homework, of which he had only done two questions. “Mitchy. What do you want for Christmas?”

“A boyfriend.” Mitch spoke from where he was sprawled out on his bed, doing his own homework.

“Okay, but what material goods do you want?”

“I dunno. Music, food, money. The normal stuff.”

"You're so helpful," Scott huffed.

"Yep. No problem, babe."

~

“Wait, this is cute.” Mitch picked up a small stuffed animal, hugging it to his chest.

Scott put down the figurine he has been considering for Lauren and turned to face Mitch. “What is?”

Mitch turned the toy cat in his arms so that Scott could see its face. 

“Oh. Aww. Are you gonna get it?”

Mitch sighed, setting the toy back on the shelf. “Don’t have anyone to get it for. Can’t justify getting it for myself.”

Scott pulled out his phone, typing something quickly, before slipping it back into his pocket. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Let’s go find something for your sisters.”

~

“Scotttttttt. I want candy.”

Scott glanced at his laptop screen. He had been told to come home directly after school, so he and Mitch had been reduced to FaceTiming. 

“Scotttt. Pay attention to meeee.”

“What? I’m trying to get my homework done so I can see you tomorrow.”

“I want candy. I’m craving lollipops.”

Scott put down his pencil, turning his attention entirely to Mitch. “Then go get some.”

“I don’t have a car.”

“Well then, I guess you aren’t getting candy today.”

“Scott. Pleeeeease.”

“I don’t have any way of getting you candy. I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“Ugh. Fine. I guess I’ll just die. Candyless.”

Scott picked his pencil up again, flipping the page of his textbook. “You’ll be okay.”

~

Scott let himself into Mitch’s house and made his way to Mitch’s room. He pushed open the door, peeking his head in to make sure Mitch was actually in there.

“Scott! What are you doing here!” Mitch squeaked, almost dropping his phone. 

“I came to give you your presents now, since I won’t be able to on Christmas.”

Mitch sat up. “Presents?”

“Of course that’s what gets your attention. Yeah, presents.”

Mitch beamed at Scott, scooting over to make room on the bed. Scott held out the gift bag, suddenly nervous. “If you don’t like it, I can just return it and get you something else.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll love it.” Mitch dug into the tissue paper. 

He pulled out a bag of lollipops and gummies first. “Scott! You got me candy!”

“Yeah.” Scott looked on anxiously. 

Mitch continued down into the bag, hand brushing something soft. He pulled it out, eyes brightening when he recognised it. “You got me the cat! How did you even remember? That was a couple weeks ago.” He stared down at the toy.

“I wrote it down.” Scott took a deep breath. “I have one more present for you. It’s not in the bag, though.”

Mitch looked up from the stuffed animal, hands still cradling it. “What is it?”

“Um.” Scott hesitated.

“I’m sure I’ll love it, Scooter.”

“You said you wanted a boyfriend, so, uh, the last present is me. Will you allow me to be your boyfriend?” Scott held his breath.

Mitch softened. “I told you I’d like it. Of course, Scotty.”

Scott let out his breath in a rush. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, you dork.”


	6. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Tree

“We should pull the tree out of the basement soon.”

Mitch looked up from his phone. “Do we have to?”

“What do you mean ‘do we have to?’ Of course we have to.” Scott stared at Mitch in disbelief. “We’re gonna be home for Christmas. We can’t just not have a tree!”

Mitch sighed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“What do you mean? You just asked me if we had to have a tree.”

He sighed again. “No, I said do we have to have a _fake_ tree.”

“Oh.”

“Can we get a real one instead?”

Scott shrugged. “I think they make a huge mess, though.”

“But they smell so good.” Mitch tried to make his eyes wide and begging. “Please, Scotty. If we hate it, we can go back to the fake one next year.”

“Damn. I was going to say yes, but...”

“Scott!”

“Okay, alright, fine; we can get the real tree. Get you shoes on.”

“Wait, we’re going right now?”

“Yeah. I want to decorate. Let’s go.”

“I’m going. Jeez.” Mitch slipped into his room. “One last question,” he called.

“What is it?”

“Do you think Balenciaga is appropriate for tree shopping?”


	7. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Sweater

There it was, lying innocently at the end of his bed. 

Mitch glared at it hatefully. He didn’t deserve to have this kind of negativity forced into his life. He didn’t even know where it came from, though he highly suspected it was Scott. 

All he knew was that he had gone to bed, peacefully wrapped in his soft comforter, and had woken up next to this monstrosity.

He would have to burn it or donate it or something; literally anything so he’d never have to be within five feet of this offence to mankind ever again. 

He carefully poked out a toe, nudging it until he heard the soft thud of it hitting the ground. There. Out of sight; out of mind. 

He pulled his foot back under the blanket, rubbing it against his sheets to clean it of the horrible experience it just had to endure. 

He snuggled back down into his blanket. He didn’t have to be anywhere to be anytime soon, and maybe when he woke up, that horrible excuse of a piece of clothing would be gone. 

Fucking ugly christmas sweaters.


	8. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Routine

Scott was ten the first time he ever saw the Nutcracker.

His mom had gotten tickets to the Dallas Ballet Company from somebody who had planned to go, but couldn’t at the last moment. 

The entire family had gone, but Scott distinctly remembered his sisters getting bored by the end of the first act, after the children had all finished dancing. Scott couldn’t understand that. He was fascinated by the strength and grace that all the dancers carried. It looked amazing.

He wanted to do it all. 

He wanted to be able to jump that high and spin that fast and lift people up with that much ease. 

He begged and begged and begged. He was supposed to only join theater, but he wanted to do both. 

Eventually, after nudges from other parents that dance would greatly help his theater abilities, his mom relented, and signed him up for classes the following fall.

Scott was overjoyed. He didn’t care that, at first, all their routines were just pliés and tendus and sautés. He would get to all those fancy jumps and spins and lifts eventually.

He even got a friend from theater to join him in his classes, the two boys constantly pushing each other to do better. If Scott could touch his toes, then Mitch needed to have his palms flat on the ground. If Mitch could touch the floor, then Scott needed to be able to wrap his arms around his legs.

Over time, the competition drove them further. If Scott had a triple pirouette, then Mitch needed to have at least a quadruple. If Mitch could do ten fouetté turns, then Scott had to have at least ten pump turns. 

And ten years later, when Scott stood on that stage, chest heaving, his best friend at his side, waving at the audience after his very first professional performance of the Nutcracker, he knew he had made it.


	9. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Fireplace

“Hey.” Mitch dropped onto the couch next to Scott, resting his chin in his hands.

Scott briefly looked up from his textbook. “Hey. You need anything?”

“Nah. Just taking a break from studying. I don’t know how you manage to get any studying done in the lounge.”

“I guess I just tune them out.”

Mitch hummed in response, slouching over so that his head was resting on Scott’s shoulder instead. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, lemme just-” Scott adjusted them both, wrapping one arm around Mitch’s waist and leaning his own head against the top of Mitch’s. “That’s good.”

A few minutes of relative silence passed.

“Does that fireplace even work?” 

“What?” Scott followed Mitch’s line of sight to the boarded up fireplace across from them. “Oh. No. None of the low rises have functional fireplaces.”

“Well. That’s lame.”

“You can sign the Change.org petition to reopen them if you want.”

“Eh. I don’t know if I care that much.” Mitch yawned, cuddling closer to Scott.

Scott huffed out a laugh. “Alright, Mitchy.”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not. I promise.”

“Hm. Sure, Scotty.”

“I’m not!” Scott pulled away to look Mitch in the eye.

“Nooooo. Come back,” Mitch whined.

Scott rolled his eyes but settled back into the position they had been in. “Happy?”

“Mm. Very. You’re comfy.”

“Take a nap. I’ll wake you up in an hour.”

“Okay.” Mitch curled up tighter against Scott. “Goodnight.”

Scott smiled softly. “Sleep well.


	10. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Hot chocolate

Mitch had to say that being greeting with the sound of hacking coughs was not particularly pleasant, but that’s what he was faced with when he opened the door. He followed the sound to the living room, where he found a pitiful-looking Scott curled up on the couch.

“Mitchy.” Scott focused on him. “I’m sick.”

“I can see that, honey. Anything besides the coughing?”

“My throat really hurts and I have a headache.” Scott pouted.

“I’m sorry, darling. I’ll go make you some tea.”

“Noooooo. I want hot chocolate and marshmallows,” Scott whined.

“That won’t help your throat, love. I’ll make tea and put lots of honey in it, how about that?”

Scott pouted harder, but Mitch held firm. “I’m making you tea, Scotty. Sit tight. I’ll be right back.”

Mitch dropped his bag next to the couch, hurrying to the kitchen. He dropped a tea bag into a big mug, and set it under the Keurig. Once the cup was full, he stirred a spoonful of honey into the tea, sipping it quickly to make sure it tasted okay. 

He carried it back to the living room, setting it down on the coffee table and turning to help Scott sit up. 

“Thank you, Mitchy.” Scott pulled Mitch down onto the empty cushion, curling up against his side. “You take such good care of me.”

“Of course, baby. Just don’t get me sick, too.”

“I’ll do my best. I love you.”

“Love you, too, honey.”


	11. Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Carols

Scott could claim to be a lot of things: talented, amazing, handsome. But, clearly, he couldn’t claim to the most humble. 

He really was _that guy_ who would put on his own music in places it didn’t need to be.

This was especially true during the holiday season. He loved Christmas music, and between Superfruit and Pentatonix, he’d sung a lot of it.

Despite this, when they adopted Lizzie, he tried his best to minimise the amount of time his voice spent coming out of a speaker. He didn’t want to embarrass her, or whatever teenagers felt when their dads’ voices came blaring over a sound system. He wanted her to have her own separate life that wasn’t constantly overshadowed by theirs.

The first time Scott slipped up was about a month after they adopted Lizzie, well into the Christmas carol season. He had just turned the radio on, catching the middle of one of Pentatonix’s songs. He reached forward again to turn it off, but a smaller hand batted his away.

Scott glanced at Lizzie quickly, worried. 

Even just his quick look showed that he never had anything to worry about. Her eyes were wide and bright with wonder.

“Scott,” she spoke hesitantly, “is this you?”

“Yeah. Both me and Mitch. Is that all right?” 

“This is so cool. I want to hear all of it.” Lizzie turned wide, pleading eyes on Scott.

“Not now. I have to get you to school.”

“After school, then?”

“Sure. After school.”

“Thanks, Dad!”

Scott’s heart melted. “No problem, sweetheart.”


	12. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Snow

“Mitchy! Oh my god! Look!” 

“What, Scott. I’m studying.” Mitch copied down another bolded term and its definition and turned to the next page of his textbook.

“It’s snowing! Real snow! It’s sticking to the ground and everything!”

“Wait. What?” Mitch tucked his pen into his textbook and closed it, setting it to the side so he could get up. He tucked his legs up underneath him and turned around on the couch to see out the window behind him. “Oh my god. Snow!”

“Can we go play in it? Please, Mitchy, please?” Scott was already getting up and heading for the door.

Mitch looked down at his jean and t-shirt. “But it’s gonna be cold out there.”

“C’mon. It’ll be fine. We’ll only be out there for a moment.”

Mitch knew Scott and he knew how he got when he really wanted something. Sighing, Mitch stood up and followed Scott downstairs.

They ran around and threw snowballs, giggling non-stop. Scott got his hands on a shovel and tried to throw a shovel full of snow at Mitch, and Mitch ran away, shrieking at the impending cold. 

Eventually, Mitch decided he was too cold and dragged a pouting Scott back into the dorm to study. He managed to get through a couple more pages before his quiet was interrupted again.

“Mitchy. My feet are cold.”

Mitch rolled his eyes and copied down another term.


	13. No Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: No Power

“Scott! No!”

Scott startled, finger pushing the start button on the microwave. 

The lights went out and the ever-present sound of the fridge died. Through the dark, Scott heard Mitch sigh.

“You can’t use the microwave while I’m trying to boil water. How many times have I told you this?” Scott couldn’t see Mitch rolling his eyes, but he assumed that he was.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think.”

The lights flickered back on in time for Scott to catch rolling his eyes this time. “Yeah, sure. Can you turn the fridge and kettle back on?”

Scott obediently did as asked, automatically turning on all the appliances that were plugged into that powerstrip.

“Scott! No!”

Scott jumped as he pressed start on the microwave, again. “Fuck.”

“You’re so dumb.”

“Sorry, Mitchy.”


	14. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not ptx or scomiche today. I'm sorry. I'd understand if you skip this chapter, but have a good day if you read or not!

Being a kid is hard.

In today’s society, we’re expected to do so much. 

People say that it’s okay to quit music lessons or drop a sport or not hang out with friends so much, but no matter how many times they say it, it will never be true. 

The top colleges, the universities that we all want to aim for, expect more than that. They need to see us be good at everything, because the moment we drop something, there is someone else that could do it all to take our place.

People say that our health is important and that we need to take care of ourselves.

That’s true. But it’s not the main focus. It can’t be. There’s homework to be done, music recitals to play and practice for, sports obligations to uphold, friends to keep. 

And friends are, in fact, important. They are our way to relax and destress and have some fun. Social time cannot be substituted by many things. Official rehearsals and practices are not social time. Seeing a friend in rehearsal is nothing like seeing them at home or at the movies. 

I realise that in this world, there are some people who can do this all more easily. They somehow have their lives figured out in a way that works for them and allows them to do all this.

Not everyone can do this. Sometimes 2am or 3am nights are necessary because there’s stuff to get done. Sometimes practicing and rehearsal has to be pushed aside temporarily as something else gets busier. 

We get stressed. We get tired. We get so done with everything that all we want to do is sit on our own and try to figure things back out. And we _know_ we’re busy and we _know_ we need to do it all. You don’t need to remind us over and over again. It only stresses us out more. 

And we might get snippy. We might get a little short tempered and a little defensive. But I need you to understand that we’re just stressed and tired and _done_. School is different, now. There are different expectations for us. Please just give us the room and the patience we need to figure it out for ourselves.

We don’t hate you. We aren’t mad at you. We just need room.

Being a kid is hard, so please, please, don’t yell at us for just trying to do our best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's difficult and it feels like it'll never end and there is just thing after thing that you have to get done. But power through. There will be an end where it all pays off. You'll get there.


	15. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Playlist

Scott regretted everything. He was bored and he knew being bored made him stupid, but he really didn’t think that he was going to end up here when he started this. 

It was the first week of his winter break and he was one of the first back home. Many of his friends who were getting back from college didn’t want to go out quite yet, preferring to stay at home and catch up on sleep. His high school friends were still stuck school and didn’t have time to keep him company, particularly in the middle of the school day. 

So he had been bored, and that boredom had led him to digging through old boxes in his closet.

After about five minutes of digging, he found an old iPod Nano. He vaguely recalled using it in high school, but getting a newer one when he left for college.

He plugged it in, curious to see what he had on it. While it booted up, he dug further into the box to see if there was anything else worth looking at.

After a significant amount of time, the Nano booted up. Scott abandoned the box, which didn’t have anything else interesting, and returned his attention back to the iPod.

Scott scrolled through the songs first. Honestly, nothing there was too surprising. It was all still music he liked, though he had found some new artists through his friends in LA.

He switched to playlists instead, scrolling through until the cursor landed on one called _For You_.

Scott distantly thought that maybe this wouldn’t be a good idea, but still reached for his headphones.

~

He could not have been more right. 

Individually, each song was just a basic love song. But together, and in this playlist, each song was a reminder of what he’d had and lost so quickly.

Scott stared blankly at the wall, music still playing. 

It was too much. 

He had been so happy. They both had been. And then he was pushed away with flimsy explanations and false promises.

Attempt after attempt of reaching out and talking or even just being cordial was met with silence. 

He would have to spend all of winter break trying not to run into him, wouldn’t he.

Scott couldn’t wait to go back to California.


	16. Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Tiny

In the grand scheme of things, Scott knew that Mitch was pretty tall. He was average height for men, which set him at significantly taller than many of their fans and tallest in his own family.

Sometimes, though, Mitch just felt so tiny.

He was small enough that Scott could come and sweep Mitch into his arms when he wanted to. He could wrap Mitch in his arms and curl his entire body around him when Mitch needed an anchor. He could tuck Mitch under his arm and hold him close while they were out in public. He could hide Mitch behind him to protect him from people taking pictures and other nuisances. 

He could be the big protector, always looking after his little love.

Scott would never say this to his face, of course. He’d never hear the end of it. But he absolutely loved that he was bigger than Mitch.


	17. Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Bow

The curtains fell for the final time. The pit orchestra started to play for one last time.

Scott’s arm fell from where it had been lifted after bows, waving at the audience as the curtains slid closed.

He was… doing okay, surprisingly. He had to keep it together while performing, but now that he was free to feel real emotions, he was fine. He was sad, but it felt distant, muted.

He felt someone come up beside and take his hand.

“Hey, Scotty. You doing all right? You’ve just been staring at the curtain.”

Scott shook himself slowly back into awareness.

“You need to go get changed and then help us strike.” Mitch’s voice finally registered and Scott turned to face him.

Mitch’s eyes were red and shiny with unshed tears and his voice was quivering slightly.

Something about Mitch on the verge of crying broke the dam on Scott’s emotions and suddenly there were tears on his cheeks and Mitch was pulling him into a hug.

“I’m gonna miss you next year. What are we going to do without you. The coming freshman just aren’t as good.” Mitch mumbled into his shoulder.

“They’ll get better. Y’all will be fine, I’m sure.” 

“It won’t be the same.”

Scott choked out a laugh. “You guys will be fine. I’ll come back to see it, if I can.”

“You’d better. I’m counting on seeing you in the audience every show.”

Scott pressed a quick kiss to Mitch’s hairline, pulling out of the hug. “Don’t worry. I won’t miss your shining moment.”

They smiled at each other, both blinking back tears. 

“C’mon. I have to go get changed. I’ll see you in literally three seconds, okay?”

“Okay, dork.”

Scott took a deep breath and turned toward the door. There would be plenty of time for tears later, after their director made his final notes and at the afterparty, but for now, they had work to do.


	18. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Cookies

Today was the most important day of the year.

Scott winced. It was a good thing his mom couldn’t hear his thoughts, or he’d for sure get a huge lecture about how performances were more important.

But regardless, today was the most important day of the year: the day of the cookie decorating competition. 

Every year, on the last day before winter break, the choir held a cookie decorating contest. It was a lot more exciting, since choir had more people and they were all much closer. However, that also meant they were that much more competitive.

Of course, there were kids who just wanted to eat the cookies, and to be fair, Scott wanted to eat them to. He just wanted to be able to eat his contest-winning cookie.

Every single year, he lost to Mitch. He was proud of Mitch for winning, but he wanted to win one year. This was his final year; he _had_ to win. 

He was careful to arrive to rehearsal early, giving himself plenty of time to see what cookies they were working with this year and allowing him to come up with a good design.

Snowflakes. He could do this. He had an idea already.

Mitch was going down.


	19. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Alone

Mitch had always been happier alone. He was the type to stay home and spend his time scrolling through his tumblr dashboard and watching YouTube. 

His friends knew this, and while they made sure to invite him, they also knew not to expect him to go.

There was only ever one exception to this. 

Scott. 

For some reason, he never had a problem with Scott being around, no matter how done with everyone else he was. Maybe that was because Scott seemed to be okay with just sitting quietly with him and watching him do whatever. 

For example, today, Mitch had had to run around and help with the talent show, and now that it was over, he just wanted to curl up in bed and not move. 

Mitch watched Scott approach him, hands automatically packing up the microphones that had been used in the show.

“Do you want a ride home?” Scott asked.

“If that’s not too much trouble.” Mitch closed the mic case and tucked it onto the shelf where it belonged.

“It’s never trouble. Do you want me to stay?” Scott was already pulling his keys out of his pocket.

“If you want to.”

“Can I?”

“Someone’s having a party,” Mitch deflected.

“I’d rather be with you.” Scott smiled at him.

“Okay, okay. You can stay.”

“Yes! I’ll be real quiet, I promise.”

Mitch rolled his eyes, but grabbed his jacket and followed Scott out to his car. 

When they made it back to his house, Mitch led the way up to his room. He set himself up on his bed, pillows propped up behind him and his laptop open on his lap.

He patted the bed next to him and Scott climbed up after him, curling up against his side and resting his head against Mitch’s stomach.

“This okay?” Scott whispered.

Mitch smiled, fingers finding their way to Scott’s hair. “More than.”


	20. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Jacket

“Mitchy. I’m cold.”

“I thought I told you to bring a jacket.”

“I didn’t think it was going to be this cold!”

“We’re in New York. What did you expect?”

“Mitchyyy.”

“You shoulda brought a jacket.”

“Mitchyyyyyyy.”

“Fine. Fine. Get over here. Dumbass.”

“I love you, Mitchy.”

“Love you, too, you overgrown child.”


	21. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Santa

The five sat down around a table, notebooks out and pencils drawn. 

“What can we even sing?”

“Santa Claus is Coming to Town?”

“Did that.”

“Shit. Uh. Hallelujah? Oh wait.”

“Are you dumb?”

“Santa baby?”

“Superfruit just did that. I don’t think PTX doing it right after will work.”

Kirstie dropped her head into her hands. “I can’t think of any holiday song that we haven’t done.”

“We could write more originals?”

“I think that’s what we’re going to have to do.”

“What else can we even sing about at this point? Christmas sex?”

“Ew! Scott!”

“What! I’m just saying.”

“We are a wholesome, Christmas-loving group.”

“Yeah, sure. ‘Wholesome.’”

“I take offence to that.”

“Kevin. You are the definition of wholesome. You know you weren’t included in that statement.”

“Okay, but seriously. I really don’t know what we could sing.”

A beat of silence passed while they all looked at each other.

“Maybe… maybe we should have stopped after the sixth album.”


	22. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Bridge

“I don’t like this song. Skip it.”

Mitch reached for Scott’s phone, which was connected to the speaker via Bluetooth. “You were just listening to it the other day?”

“Well. I don’t like it as much now.”

~

Scott tapped at his screen.

Mitch looked over from where he was making coffee. “How did you not like any of those songs. Didn’t you put them in this playlist.”

“I forgot to to take them out.”

“Whatever you say, Scott.”

~

“Jesus, that’s like the twentieth top ten song you’ve skipped. You’re not normally like this. What’s up?”

Scott mumbled something.

“What?” Mitch raised an eyebrow.

“They don’t have bridges.”

Mitch’s eyebrow didn’t move. “You’re a dumbass.”

Scott pouted.

“But you’re my dumbass, so I guess it’s okay.”


	23. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Traditions

“So what exactly is Christmas?”

Scott sat up suddenly, jostling Mitch from where he’d been curled up against Scott. 

“What do you mean ‘what’s Christmas’? Do you not have Christmas?” Scott stared incredulously at Mitch. 

Mitch tugged at Scott, pulling him back down to a more comfortable height. “We do, but really only because the muggleborns and halfbloods brought it. Traditionally, we have Yule. But the songs you’ve been playing everywhere don’t seem to make any mention of the solstice.”

“Oh.” Scott wrapped an arm around Mitch. “It’s not a solstice thing. It started as a religious thing - Christmas is when Jesus was born - but now it’s more of a gift giving season thing.”

“Who’s Jesus?”

“Uh. That’s kinda complicated. I’ll tell you later. Tell me about Yule?” Scott looked hopefully at Mitch. 

“What do you want to know about it?”

“Anything. Everything. Do you have, like, Yule traditions?”

“Well, Yule is the day of the winter solstice, which is the most important day of the year for Dark wizards, the same way that the summer solstice is the most important day for Light wizards.”

“What about you?”

“The Greys have the equinoxes.”

“So do you guys do anything?”

Mitch patted Scott’s arm. “I’m getting there, Scotty.” He smiled, gently letting Scott know he was only joking. “The Ministry throws a big party, which I have to go to, since Father has to go. But usually the day after, we have dinner together as a family, and Jessa comes home and all the extended family comes.”

“That’s kinda like Christmas. We open presents in the morning and then dinner as a family at night.”

“The family dinner part is nice. Honestly the Ministry ball is just stuffy and annoying. Too many people who think they’re important in one room.”

Mitch tapped a rhythm against Scott’s arm. “I should ask if I can take you this year.”

Scott looked down at Mitch excitedly. “Really? Will that get your dad in trouble with the other purebloods?”

“It’s probably actually a good move for our darker grey family to be doing something that radical. Not that I’m inviting you for the politics.” Mitch rushed to reassure him. 

“No. No, I know. I’ll ask my mom if you can come for Christmas.”

“As long as I’m not intruding.”

“Never. You’re my best friend in the entire world. Anyway, I want my family to get to meet you.”

“Okay, Scotty. I’ll send a letter to Father soon. But I want to cuddle more.” Mitch tucked himself more securely against Scott’s side. 

“Okie, Mitchy.”


	24. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve

“What do I name her?”

Mitch looked up at Scott, who was holding the Build-A-Bear Mitch had made for him on their date. The one Scott had made sat next to Mitch, propped up against the couch. 

“Mitch. What should I name her?”

“That’s your decision.”

“What about Snuggles?”

Mitch did his best to look unimpressed. “Of all names.”

“What happened to it being my decision!”

“I have to save you from your mistakes, Scott”

“Hm. Fine. Can they have matching names?”

“How?”

Scott hesitated. “Like. Like. They start with the same letter or have a common theme or something.”

“Sure. What’s the theme, then?”

“Um. You choose.”

“I choose? That’s a horrible theme. What does it even mean?”

“Miiiiitch.”

“A girl can’t even make a joke around here.”

Scott pouted.

“Okay. Fine. Fine. I choose crystals for the theme.” Mitch raised a challenging eyebrow.

“Hm. Okay. Uh.” Scott stared at his bear. “I’m gonna name mine Jasper.”

“Ooh. Jasper is technically a stone-”

“It’s close enough. Whatcha gonna name yours?” Scott cut across Mitch.

Mitch closed his mouth, considering his bear. “Well. The only other stone that also works as a name that I can think of is Jade.”

“Jade, then?”

“Yeah.” Mitch patted his bear on the head. “Jade.”

“Jasper and Jade. That’s cute.”

“You’re cute.”

“Awww. I love you, Mitchy.”

“I know. I love you, too.”


	25. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Christmas

“It’s Christmas!”

“It’s Christmas _break_. That’s not the same.”

“Christmas is in like two days. That’s close enough.”

“We gonna celebrate together again?”

“Of course. Mom’s already planning all the gluten-free options for you.”

“Awww. Thank her for me.”  
“It’s no problem, but I will.”

~

“It’s Christmas!”

“It’s November, Scott.”

“It’s always time for Christmas music.”

“Can we at least wait until after Thanksgiving.”

“I’ll break you down, yet.”

“All right, Scott.”

~

“It’s Christmas!”

“Releasing an album doesn’t make it suddenly Christmas.”

“Yes, it does! Look! Twitter is saying it’s Christmas.”

“That’s because all the active people you follow are fans.”

“I don’t care, Mitch. It’s Christmas!”

“Sure. Whatever. It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

~

“It’s Christmas!”

“What? It’s May, Scott.”

“You said ‘yes.’ That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“You’re a sap.”

“Yeah, maybe. But I’m your sap.”

~

“It’s Christmas!”

“Scott, you should learn from Chloe. She knows her days.”

“Chlo-bear. Did you hear that? Papa is being mean to Daddy.”

“If you can be beaten by a five-year-old, there’s something wrong.”

“Chlo! Papa is being mean!”

“You’re silly, Daddy.”

“Oh no! Attacked from both sides! How will I survive? Oh. I know. Tickles!”

“Stop! Stop! You’re not silly, Daddy. You’re very smart! Stop!”

“Hm. Okay. I’ll stop.”

“Presents?”

“One track mind, huh. Yeah, we can go open presents, honey.”

“You go down first, Chlo-bear. Papa and I will be right behind you.”

“Is this how it’s going to be every year, now?”

"Of course. It's Christmas, Mitchy."


	26. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Rest

Mitch collapsed face-first onto the couch, leaving his suitcase standing next to him.

Scott lifted Mitch’s feet to slip under them, placing them back down in his lap. He pressed his thumbs into the arches of Mitch’s feet. “You okay, Mitchy?”

“Tired,” Mitch mumbled into the cushion. “I hate travelling.”

“I’m sorry, baby. We have a couple days off, though. You can relax the whole time.”

“Austin wanted to do something, and I think Jordan did, too.” Mitch turned his head to the side.

“You can just invite them over here. I’m not really planning on going out for the next couple days. Wanna stay home with you.”

“You okay with them coming over?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t bring it up if I wasn’t.” Scott smiled down at Mitch. “It’s your house, too.”

“Hm.” Mitch turned his face back down into the cushion. “I’m tired.”

Scott stood up, Mitch’s legs sliding off his lap and knocking the other boy half off the couch.

Mitch whined, but didn’t move from the awkward sprawl he’d been forced into. 

“C’mon Mitchy. Let’s get you to bed.” Scott hauled Mitch into a half-standing position, before tucking one arm behind Mitch’s knees and scooping him up into his arms.

“Scott!” Mitch squeaked.

“I’m taking you to bed. We can unpack and do all that stuff tomorrow.”

Scott carried Mitch into his own room, setting him down carefully onto the bed. He helped Mitch out of his pants and top, giving him one of his own shirts to wear instead. 

Once Mitch was settled, Scott hurriedly changed for bed and tucked himself around Mitch.

“Sleep now, Mitchy. We have plenty of time.”

Mitch ducked his head, pressing a kiss to the arm wrapped around his chest. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Always, my love.”


	27. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Secret

Scott told Mitch everything. Mitch knew he did. They took great pride in being very open with each other.

Mitch wished he could say the same. But he couldn’t say that he hold Scott everything.

There was one thing, just one thing, that he would never ever open his mouth to say. Even Drunk Mitch, which didn’t happen much anymore, knew not to touch that subject.

It would ruin everything. All those years of friendship would be lost immediately. 

Kirstie tried to tell him that it would be okay, that Scott would still love him, that they wouldn’t immediately be broken, but Mitch knew better. It was so much safer to not say anything. 

The only reason Kirstie had known was because she caught him at a bad time. That had been entirely her own fault and after he’d finished freaking out, Mitch had sworn her to secrecy. 

Nobody, and especially not Scott, could know that Mitch was a mermaid.


	28. Beautiful Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Beautiful Sight

Scott had seen millions of gorgeous things in his life. 

His life as a singer led him on world tour after world tour, so he’d had plenty of opportunity to visit all the stunning stops every country boasted. 

He loved his life, he really did. He’d released an EP while in his senior year at USC and had been lucky enough that one of the music videos went viral on YouTube, causing his career to blow up. 

That had led to a full length album, a small US tour, and then more albums and multiple world tours. 

He was grateful for every fan, every scream, every sold seat, every amazing landmark he had the chance to visit. 

But the most beautiful sight would always be the glowing face of his Mitchy when he came to pick Scott up at the airport. 

Nothing could compare to the sparkling eyes and wide smile that curled against Scott’s lips when he leaned down to kiss Mitch. 

Scott loved travelling and singing and performing, but the best part would always be going home to Mitch.


	29. Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Frost

It was always cold.

Frost covered the ground outside the house and climbed across the windows in patterns that Mitch would almost call pretty.

Frigid wind blew snow in swirling vortexes outside the doors. It wasn’t dangerous, necessarily, but it was enough of a deterrent that Mitch didn’t venture outside.

It was always cold, now. 

Mitch wrapped his blanket tighter around his shoulders, trying in vain to keep himself warm. No matter how much he turned up the heat, it never helped.

Distantly, he knew it wasn’t really a temperature thing. He was doing this to himself. If he could just dig himself out of this pit, then maybe it could get better. He might be able to feel warm again.

But he was in too deep. He couldn’t get out on his own, anymore. He needed a rope, a ladder, a fucking vine. Anything.

He would never get it. The one person he trusted to help him wouldn’t, couldn’t, come. He was well and truly alone. 

There was nothing to be done, anymore.

It would always be cold.


	30. Favourite Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Favourite Moment of the Year

There were so many great things this year. 

They’d gotten an EP out with Pentatonix. They’d gotten through two US tours, one of which was their first ever Christmas tour. They’d released their debut album for Superfruit and, with it, fourteen music videos.

But by far his favourite moments were the ones spent with Mitch. Whether they were just chilling, sitting next to each other on the couch, or out and about doing important things.

No matter if they were vaguely annoyed or all over each other, every single moment spent with Mitch was his best. Experiencing the entire range of emotions with a person was healthy. There was no way to be completely happy constantly. The bad just made the good sweeter and made them stronger.

He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together.


	31. Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun! See you next time!

It was the last day of theater and they were making a pinky promise to stay friends.

It was the last day of Scott’s time in middle school and they were writing “hags” in each other’s yearbooks.

It was the last day of Mitch’s time in middle school and he couldn’t have been more excited to go to high school.

It was the last day of Scott’s time in high school and there were tears everywhere.

It was the last day of Mitch’s time in high school and he wasn’t there.

It was the last day of the Sing Off and everyone was jittery and nervous. This could be the end of their fun or the start of something amazing.

It was the last day of Mitch living in his own house. He rolled the last suitcase behind him, looking around one last time, before closing the door.

It was the last day before tour. Scott and Mitch were both bouncing around the house in excitement, reminding each other of last minute things to pack.

It was the last day of Scott’s relationship. He could feel it. Everything felt weird and wrong and he couldn’t even go home.

It was the last day of them being friends. They were finally done dancing around each other. They were partners in every sense of the word.

It was the last day of the first half of their lives. As they spoke, a simple “I do,” the second half began.

~

It was Mitch’s last day. He breathed a sigh of relief. He could finally join Scott again.


End file.
